


Tiny's New Chance

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Reborn Scourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Scourge died, he didn't know where to go. He honestly had no idea if his spirit would survive the trip to the afterlife. However, when a strange clan cat named Goosefeather offers him a chance at true revenge with the condition that Mosskit is saved, the fearsome leader takes it. Now reborn, Tiny must take down Tigerpaw before he can harm too many while keeping Bluefur's flame alive.***HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE JUDGE'S CHOICE AU BY QUEEN_CLEM***
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Short and Sweet Beginnings

Scourge knew he couldn’t avoid death forever. He knew that his lifestyle was dooming him from the very start. But, to be killed by a clan cat- a cat from the same clan that had started this mess- felt almost like poetic justice. The clans started a tyrant’s rise to power and the clans ended it. He laid his head down next to his body, tail curling around himself.

For the first time in his miserable life, he was collarless. No teeth jutting into his throat. No reinforced claws. No cats bowing at him out of fear and respect. He was just a spirit. It felt oddly nice, as if cats weren’t meant to have something wrapped around their neck.

“I’m sorry, Scourge.” Scourge jumped at the voice and turned to see a gray cat with flecks across his starry fur, amber eyes full of sorrow and regret. “I could have stopped all of this. Starclan told me to kill Tigerkit but…” The cat sighed, his voice rough.

Scourge narrowed his eyes and glared at the tom before him, standing up erect and unsheathing his claws; they felt so naked without the dog teeth over them. “Who might you be?”

“I am Goosefeather.” Oh, great. Another clan cat. Maybe this one was going to finish his spirit off and end his miserable existence. “Don’t get yourself worked up. I am one of the keepers of the Spirits of the Fog. I bring no harm to the spirits who end up here.”

“The Fog? Doesn’t look too foggy to me…” He chuckled and sat down, lashing his tail and sneering at the elder. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You think you have gotten your revenge on Tigerstar. You think you ended his reign of terror. But, you only caved to destiny. You killed him when Starclan decided it was his time. That… Is not fair to the cats who have been harmed by him. Swifpaw. Gorsepaw. Redtail. Stonefu-“

“I don’t care about clan cats! Who cares if they died? They were weak. Useless. In Bloodclan, they would have perished at my own claws!” Scourge lashed his tail more and hissed at Goosefeather. “I’m more concerned with getting my revenge, you senile fleabag! And I’m sure I’ve taken it by now…”

“Wouldn’t it be better revenge to be able to disrupt his plans of destruction?” Goosefeather gave no emotion towards the rogue, only cleaning dirt from his claws. “It would be a wonderful thing to be able to stop him in his tracks. It might frustrate him that a kittypet stopped him before he started.”

“…Explain yourself before I claw your pelt off!”

“I am one of the keepers of the Spirits of the Fog, as stated before. I have powers many Starclan cats cannot dream of, such as allowing one to be reborn. I’mgoing to give you a choice and, if you so chose, you may be reborn back in time. You may relive your life and meet Tigerstar at an apprenticne once more. However, I will provide you with knowledge you need to stop him. However, if you chose not to get your well deserved revenge, I will simply allow your spirit to move onto the Fog. Your choice, Tiny.”

Goosefeather sure as hell talked a lot for someone who was a cranky, old, insane elder. But, he did have a point in Scoruge’s eyes. He had the ability to give the rogue a second chance. He could finally stand up to Tigerstar instead of fleeing from him upon their first encounter. “…I’ll do it.”

“Good, good. There is… one condtion. Bluestar was meant to be the fire that saved the clans. She was meant to blaze through the forest. Hoeevr, when Mosskit died, her fire died and we had to chose another fire. Don’t let any of her kits die, okay?” Goosefeather stalked away from Scourge. “Now, rest. When you awake, you will be Tiny once more. You will be ready.”

Scoruge rolled his eyes but obeyed, claws itching at the thought of taking Tigerstar down loooong before he could do any lasting damaged. He closed his eyes and awaited his rebirth.

_“Ah, he’s so small…”_

_“He’s ours.”_

_“….It’s time to name them, Jake.”_

_“I think I like the name tiny for our little one….”_


	2. Tigerpaw vs a kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing with this story? I don't know but I'm trying

“Momma! Tiny’s being mean again!” Ruby ran towards Quince as fast as her little legs could carry her. Tiny lashed his tail and stalked off to hide under the odd den his housefolks always sat upon. As he slipped in, he could hear Ruby’s pawsteps approaching. “I swear, he was just here!”

“Ruby, you really need to stop picking on your brother.” Quince’s voice was sweet yet forced, as if she was trying not to scold Ruby for ‘lying’ again. Tiny, using the skills he had gained as Scourge, was a master as manipulating cats and getting exactly what he wanted. It was perfect for getting his revenge on the siblings who had treated him so horribly in kithood.

He waited until Quince’s footsteps faded away before he came out, freezing upon seeing Ruby glaring down at him. “Ugh, you’re such a brat, Tiny! Momma always treats you better! Just because you’re a runt doesn’t mean you get to worm your way into her heart.”

“I don’t know, Ruby. I feel like I’m the only one wanted here.” He stalked around her. “Momma doesn’t want you. Socks doesn’t want you. Oh, for the Fog’s sake, even the housefolk don’t want you!” He set a paw on her chin, unsheathing his claws. “Do you know what happens to unwanted kits?”

“…They get a good home?” Ruby’s response made Tiny laugh and he lowered his grip on her. “That wasn’t the answer you were looking for, were you?”

“My dear Ruby. No. Unwanted kits _get thrown in the river._ In fact… Let’s go ahead and do the housefolk a favor. He shoved her towards the flap leading to the garden, making Ruby scream and scramble away. He let her take off towards Quince.

“Momma!”

_‘Good riddance.’_ The tom though bitterly, squeezing out of the flap and searching for the hole in the fence. The hole that he had escaped from in his past life. He quietly slipped through, ready to leave his poor excuse of a family behind. Bloodclan had been… Well, not quite his family but Bone was more like a brother to him than other cats ever had been.

He made his way to what he now knew was Thunderclan’s territory, not that it mattered to him. He just wanted to find Tigerpaw and beat him until he was screeching for mercy. Until he stopped moving and bled out onto the forest floor. Despite his desires, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He was small and had no reinforcements to help him fight. Before, he had skill and enhancements. Now he was a barely 4 moon old kit with nothing but weak claws, small teeth, and no muscles.

“Intruder!” Ah, so that was the voice of the cat he had come to lose the name of. Was it Thistlethorn or something? He heard the blue she cat- Bluefur- call him that years ago. “Why don’t you go get him, Tigerpaw?”

This time, Tiny was ready. He was ready for the massive shape that came barreling for him and rolled out of the way, hissing at the dark tabby apprentice. The tabby seemed surprised but lunged again. Once more, Tiny rolled out of the way and scored his weak claws across Tigerpaw’s flank. They got caught in his fur and barely left scratches. Tigerpaw laughed and lunged once more, grabbing Tiny by his collar and jerking him around, clawing and biting at his tiny frame.

Tiny yowled and screeched as loud as he could. He heard Bluefur’s voice “Call him to stop! He’s just a kit, Thistleclaw!”

“And an intruder! He has no business on Thunderclan territory!”

Tiny somehow managed to free himself from Tigerpaw’s grasp and ran to Bluefur. “Help me!” Bluefur seemed shocked but calmed down immediately, gently flicking his torn collar off with her tail. “The mean cat hurt me!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you to someone who can fix you…” She gently picked him up by the scruff. Tigerpaw scoffed but she silenced him with a hard glare. All three began walking through the forest to what Tiny assumed to be their base of operations. What would it even look like? Did it have housefolk items just like the dumpster area he once lived in? Or was it also forest? He got his answer soon, the molly exiting into a clearing full of cats.

A golden tom leaped down and gave Bluefur a questioning look. “Bluefur. Did you bring a kittypet into our camp?” Tiny was set down as Bluefur nodded. “Why?”

“Tigerpaw attacked him and left him with wounds that need to be treated by Featherwhisker. Besides, doesn’t the warrior code say to help a kit no matter the clan?” The golden tom tilted his head at the molly’s words before nodding and flicking his tail towards a den hidden away in a rock.

“Very well. Take him to the medicine den and treat him.”

“But Sunstar-“ Thistleclaw started but was silenced with a hard glare from the tom; he stalked away and grumbled something about ‘kittypet filth.’ Tiny already wished this for this tom to be dead. He was once Scourge, the leader of a ruthless bunch of cats who bore the teeth of their enemies in their collars!

Bluefur carried Tiny to the den and set him down. A gray tom exit the back on the den and blinked. “Oh, hello Bluefur. Nice to see you agai- Oh my stars, that’s a kit.” He rushed forward a picked Tiny up by his scruff, carrying him towards a moss bed and grabbing various herbs. “What happened?!”

“Tigerpaw, Featherwhisker. Thistleclaw ordered him to attack this kittypet. He’s so small. I can’t imagine he’s more than 2 moons old-“

“I’m 4! 4 moons old! Momma just said I was small! …” He twitched his ears and gave sorrowful eyes. “But Ruby and Socks said I’d get thrown in the river if I stayed. I’m not wanted back with my Momma…” Bluefur clearly melted at the sight of this small kit before her and sighed.

“We can’t take him back to the twoleg place. These Ruby and Socks might not be lying.” She sighed once more and laid down next to Tiny, helping keep him still when Featherwhisker applied an odd paste to his wounds. “Are kittypets really that harsh to some of their kin…? …By the way, kit. What is your name?”

“Tiny.” Featherwhisker held out a few black seeds. “What are those, Featherwhisker?” Why did it feel so weird to be uttering clan names?

“Poppy seeds. They’ll help you sleep while you recover. Okay?” Tiny stared distrustfully at the tom but remembered that he wasn’t Scourge. He had no reason to be scared of being killed; besides, these two cats seemed nice. He lapped them up and curled up in the crook of Bluefur’s belly, eventually letting dreams take him.


End file.
